


2 hot 4 science

by kurapika1999



Category: Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Crack, M/M, i wrote this bc its like 100 degrees in my bedroom and i keep bothering my boyfriend about it, text fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 11:18:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6982522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurapika1999/pseuds/kurapika1999
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>its just really hot in peter's apartment</p>
            </blockquote>





	2 hot 4 science

**petey, 7:46PM. Delivered.** i need cold food

 **world wide web, 7:46PM. Delivered.** i… what?

 **petey, 7:46PM. Delivered.** cold food, wade.

 **petey 7:46PM. Delivered.** food that’s cold.

 **world wide web, 7:46PM. Delivered.**???

 **petey, 7:47PM. Delivered.** i only have hot food. and food that’s cold currently but is supposed to be made hot before eaten, which doesn’t help. and all my popsicles are freezermelted

 **world wide web, 7:47PM. Delivered.** i’m lost

 **world wide web, 7:47PM. Delivered.** freezermelted?

 **petey, 7:47PM. Delivered.** i’ve been eating refrigerated cheese slices for ten minutes

 **petey, 7:47PM. Delivered.** yknow, when something’s been in the freezer too long and it gets all gooey and melty,, it’s science probably

 **petey, 7:49PM. Delivered.** i dont know. its too hot for science

 **world wide web, 7:49PM. Delivered.** too hot for science? are you okay, petey?

 **petey, 7:49PM. Delivered.** NO

 **petey, 7:49PM. Delivered.** its like 100 degrees in my apartment

 **petey, 7:49PM. Delivered.** i have like four fans on. wade im dying

 **world wide web, 7:53PM. Delivered.** and you want me to bring you cold food?

 **petey, 7:53PM. Delivered.** PLEASE

 **petey, 7:53PM. Delivered.** please. wade. my love

 **petey, 7:54PM. Delivered.** my strong handsom boyfriend who protects me and whom i love

 **petey, 7:54PM. Delivered.** bring me cold food

 **world wide web, 7:54PM. Delivered.** i don’t know, petey, i have a strict itinerary for the day of sleeping and not moving

 **petey, 7:54PM. Delivered.** WADE PLEASE

**1 Audio message from petey. Duration 0:37. Opened.**

**world wide web, 7:55PM. Delivered.** while you’re cute when you’re obnoxiously whining like a kitten, that’s not going to work this time mr. parker

**1 Audio message from petey. Duration 1:01. Opened.**

**world wide web, 7:55PM. Delivered.** im on my way

 **petey, 7:58PM. Delivered.** (~:

 **petey, 7:58PM. Sent.** wait

 **petey, 7:58PM. Sent.** don’t hold me to that

 **petey, 7:58PM. Sent.** wade we can’t it’s too hot

 **petey, 7:58PM. Sent.** aasdjkcnml

 **petey, 8:06PM. Delivered.** stop knocking dickhead you have a key

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> i have 4 fans all aimed at my bed and im still sweating


End file.
